Hanging out Backstage
by RainbowViking
Summary: Dean and Castiel are both members of a band, Dean wants to find a groupie to fuck, but Castiel has different things in mind. M/M gay porn. If you don't like it, don't read, I don't want comments and reviews about this made you uncomfortable. If you do like it however, please tell me. I find nutrition and energy from good reviews. Anyway, Band!DeanCas


Quick note: I don't advocate having unsafe sex. Wear a condom. There's a lot of STD's out there, and you should always be safe. If you trust the person, talk to them about it, but always wear a condom or something, especially on the first time. Anyway, here's a bunch of porn.

Dean and Castiel were hanging out backstage. They had just finished playing 7 encores, and they were both exhausted. Sam and Gabriel had gone off to the tour bus, wanting to get some rest. Dean was sitting on the over sized couch digging into a jumbo bag a chips, while watching some boring movie that Castiel, who was sitting on the other end of the couch, seemed really interested in. If Dean could remember, it was something like "Girl, Interrupted" or something like that. He was only half watching, at the same time, he was thinking of letting one of the groupies backstage, he felt pretty pent up after his shows. Al the energy he put out for each song both exhausted him, and got him excited. The way the crowd screamed his name, being a bassist, that's pretty rare. It just shows how good Dean is. He also loved the vibrations going through his body when there was a loud speaker going right behind him. He remembered the were a few girls shrieking at him about how much they loved him, maybe he could convince the bouncer to let a couple in.

Dean snapped back to reality when he heard Castiel's voice. It was deeper than most, but not too deep, and the way Castiel would speak sometimes, it reminded Dean of the vibrations from the speakers.

"Dean, you okay? You've been spaced out for a while now. You're totally missing it, they snuck out to a mini bowling alley, they girls are trying to get Susanna to try it out." Castiel said, with a bit of excitement in his voice.

"Cas, no offense, but I'm not into chick flicks. What do I care if a bunch of nutjobs go bowling?" Dean said.

"Oh... Sorry, I thought you might have been enjoying this one. Anyway, what have you been thinking about anyway?"

"Sorry, I don't mean to be an ass, I just don't care for movies like this. I have bigger things on my mind. Like those two really big things attached to that one groupies chest." Dean said, chuckling pervertedly to himself.

"Really, man? Grow up, those girls are like 19. We're in our 30's now. The music is great, but do you really think you can handle a girl like that?" Castiel said, trying to get a rise out of Dean.

Obviously it worked, because Dean shot up quickly, "What, you don't think I can still fuck as good as ever?" he said.

"I'm not saying that exactly, it's just we've all slowed down a little, I mean we aren't 17 and in my mom's garage getting the senior chicks over. I mean come on, Sam and Gabe just went to bed and it's only 10:30. We're getting older." Castiel said.

"I bet you I could fuck anyone in this stadium, and make the see stars." Dean said, not as angry or aggressive, but more frustrated.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what about me?" Castiel said.

"Wait, what?" Dean said, kind of shocked.

"Fuck me, you said you can make anyone see stars, make me see stars." Castiel said, coyly.

"What, are you gay?" Dan asked.

"No, I'm bisexual. When we'd get the seniors over to listen, you guys always got the girls back to your room. But every so often, there'd be that quiet, cute guy, who came to listen, but was a little curious. I fucked my way through most of that school. I thought you knew. Hell, you let me suck your dick multiple times."

"I thought it was just us messing around and experimenting. I didn't know you actually liked it."

"Granted, the first time was because I '_lost_' that bet, but you know you loved it. I remember the way you would grunt, right before your cock would start twitching, then before I could pretend to not want it in my mouth, you'd grab my head and shoot down my throat."

"Yeah, but that was different..."

"Sure it was. Or maybe you just don't think you're up to the task. Eh, Dean?"

"You know what fine." Dean said, as he pushed Castiel to the couch.

Dean started biting Castiel's neck, lifting Castiel's shirt a little above the boyish fourpack abs he had been sporting since college. Castiel started to feel shivers go up and down his spine. His neck was Castiel's most sensitive spot, and Dean knew just how hard to bite. Dean started running his hands over the abs, making Castiel feel pretty warm inside. After a good while, Dean started pulling of clothes. Dean's shirt was first, then Castiel's pants. Castiel was wearing a cute pair of baby blue and black horizontal striped boxer-briefs. Castiel removed his own shirt while Dean unbuckled his belt, and unbuttoned his pants, letting them fall to the ground around his ankles. He causally stepped out of them, walking back towards the couch. Castiel couldn't help stare at the hot pink boxers Dean was wearing. A guitar logo was placed in the front of them, with the words "ROCK HARD" in a semicircle around it. Castiel's underwear had a tent in them, the fabric being so stretchy and flexible, waistband was still wraps around his hips, but there was a 7 1/2 inch pole sticking straight up. Dean noticed Castiel's breathing was kind of heavy, but he wasn't very hard right now. He had only experimented with a few guys in college, and he was never as into it as he was with women. He decided to pull his cock out in front of Castiel's face.

"Suck on it for a while."

Castiel did as he was told, and wrapped his lips around the semi-hard cock, which made him even more excited. It had been so long since Castiel could have Dean in his mouth. It was bigger now, and Castiel learned why all the girls Dean hooked up with called him "The Prince", he had a small stud in the tip of his cock. Castiel decided to try something and played with the piercing with his tongue, moving it a little and tugging as lightly as possible. Dean got hard quickly and pulled his cock out of Castiel's mouth. He stroked himself a few times before tapping it against Castiel's stubbly cheek. Castiel finally removed his underwear and let his cock out so he could stroke it.

"Wow, your underwear is soaked in precum. Did sucking my cock get you that excited? I knew I could get you as wet as any girl I fuck." Dean said, trying to talk dirty, so he could get a bit more excited.

Castiel just tossed his underwear to the side and rolled over on his belly. He motioned for Dean to get on top and start dry humping him. Dean tried but there wasn't much room on the couch for both of them, so he moved Castiel to the floor. He the got on top of Castiel and rubbed his almost rock hard cock between his ass cheeks. Castiel started to lift his ass up to let Dean get a better angle, when Dean grabbed him by his hair and tugged it to the side so Dean could start biting his neck again. This drove Castiel wild. Dean pulled his cock away from Castiel's ass and spit on the hole, rubbing his fingers over the pink entrance. Dead wasn't new to anal, but he was new to fucking a guy like this. The furthest he used to go with guys before was blowjobs and jerking off together. He rubbed Castiel's hole slowly, making circles around the hole with his index finger. Castiel told him to stop for a second. Dean did, and Castiel ran over to the dresser the band used to get ready for the show. He pulled out the lube they brought, "_Just in case_". Castiel came back over and laid on his back. He handed Dean the lube, while he lifted his legs up.

"_I guess his underwear isn't the only flexible thing about him._" Dean thought.

Dean poured the chocolate flavored lube on his cock, the smell of it spread through the room. He ran his hand over his cock again, making sure the lube was lathered on well.

"No condom?" Castiel asked.

"I'm clean, what about you?"

"I'm clean. Are you up for bareback?" Castiel asked.

Dean didn't really need to respond, he poured the lube on Castiel's ass and fingered him for a bit. Making sure Castiel was stretched out enough for his cock. Dean hadn't measured in a long time, he thought it was childish, and grew out of it when he was 16. He knew he was "gifted", but it was hard to tell just how gifted. If he had to guess it was at least 7 3/4 inches long, and 6 1/2 inches around. Not much bigger than Castiel's, but definitely thicker. Dean knew he'd have to go slow.

"Hold up, I'm gonna have to take charge for this part, okay..." Castiel said all of a sudden.

Castiel had Dean lay on his back, and he positioned himself over Deans cock. He pushed the head against his hole, letting gravity slowly do the work. It wasn't too bad, Castiel was used to having things in his ass. He liked to fuck himself with a dildo when he jerked off. The guys found it one day, but Castiel convinced them a girl he hooked up with left it there, which wasn't untrue. He went out to buy it one day, and he ended up hooking up with the cashier working at the "Adult World" store they stopped at one day, when the guys were getting porn, condoms, and whatever else they needed for the tour, since they wouldn't be able to use internet stuff. They went back to Castiel's bed on the tour bus and fucked wildly, the cashier even used to dildo on him. Castiel loved using it on himself, so he was already pretty loose. He managed to get halfway down Dean's cock, when he needed to stop momentarily to adjust. With some time and a little more lube, Castiel managed to get it all in. Dean started to move a little while Castiel did the same. The piercing was an interesting feeling. Castiel thought about putting one through his dildo. It rubbed his prostate in a new way. It was unlike anything Castiel had felt before. Dead was getting into it now.

"OH fuck, your ass is so tight."

"Mmm, I love the piercing."

"Fuck, your ass feels better than most pussies I've fucked."

Castiel smirked and started sliding up to the tip of deans cock, and sliding back down all the way. Eventually Dean managed to flip them both over so he could be on to of Castiel, without even pulling out. Castiel was on his back, with Dean laying on him, Dead slammed his cock into Castiel's ass as hard as he could, hearing his balls slapping against the lead singer's ass turned him on more. Castiel's voice got higher and higher with each thrust, until Cas was screaming out Dean's name.

"Yeah, you like that, baby?"

"Fuck! Fuck! Oh Gods! Yes! Oh fuck me! Oh Dean!"

"Told you I can still fuck a well as ever."

"Ahh!"

"Say it! Tell me how good I am, baby. Say it." Dean commanded.

"Oh god, you're so much better than I've had before. You fuck better than anyone I've had before! I want more." Castiel said, through moans and grunts.

"As you wish." Dean said, smirking as he pulled out and rolled Castiel onto his hands and knees.

Dean laid on his back, and positioned himself under Castiel, so he could thrust upwards into him. Castiel's cock had gone untouched for quite sometime, but it was rock hard, and dripping precum. Dean reached around and started stroking Castiel's cock. He could feel himself getting kind of close, so he wanted Castiel to cum soon. He rubbed Castiel's cock in just the right way that Castiel started to see stars a little. Castiel could feel himself about to cum, so he dropped onto Dean' cock, making sure it was all the way in before he shot all over the rug under them. Casiel shot so far, some of it landed a good 5 or 6 feet away. While Castiel was cumming, he was clamping down on Dean's cock, still riding it hard, which caused Dean to start shooting off inside of Castiel. Castiel refused to stop riding him, so while Dean was still cumming, so of it would leak out every so often. Castiel slid off Dean's cock after a while, laying down next to him.

The movie was still playing on the oversized T.V. and Dean happened to notice the two main girls were at some kind of part or something, the brunette was on the couch with some guy.

"Hey, that dude trying to bang Susanne or whatever her name is looks a lot like you, Cas."

"Meh, I don't see it.


End file.
